pattysarkissianfandomcom-20200215-history
Pattysarkissian Wiki
Category:Browse Overview * Full Name: Patricia Gladys Sarkissian * Age: 19 * Apparent Age: Early 20s * Date of Birth: June 22nd, 1999 * Date of Embrace: January 14th, 2019 * Clan: '''Malkavian * '''Sect: Independent * Mentor: Syaka Whitehawk * Apparent Age: Early 20s * Ethnicity: Armenian American * Origin: Bayside, Queens * Religion: Armenian Orthodox * Notable Traits: Scar on scalp * Enneagram: Eight (Competitor) * Type Indicator: ENFP (Campaigner) * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 120 lbs * Fighting Style: Southpaw Swarmer * Eye Color: Hazel * Hair: Mousy Brown * Song: This Year by The Mountain Goats * Played by: Cyndi Lauper Appearance Patty is an aggressive-looking little half-pint, carefully dressed as garish and haphazardly as possible with her doe-like hazel eyes. Her face is round, cherub-cheeked and elfen with mousy brown a curly mass down around her shoulders. While short, a mere 5'3", her shoulders are broad and biceps toned with effort. In shape she is much like an upside-down top with a flat chest and rump too large for her frame. In relation to her body, she is mostly head, hair and eyes, with attempts to slim down or bulk up doing little to alter this look. Since her change, she has acquired a more pallid look, lips and fingertips tinged with blue. Gallery Tropes * Abusive Parents - Biological and step-father, though for different reasons. * Action Girl - She is where the action is, being stagnant drives her insane. * All Love Is Unrequited - She tends to pick those whom she cannot be with. * Annoying Laugh - She tends to snort, followed by a loud, braying laugh. * Big Applesauce - New York is her home town. * Biker Babe - She was in an all-girl biker gang in New York. * Blood Knight - She's generally a nice person, but she had bloodlust /before/ dying. * Boisterous Bruiser - She revels in the fight, and is known to talk some smack during. * Brooklyn Rage - Queens, but she can come off as a stereotypical New Yorker * Challenge Seeker - If she can do it easily, then it's not worth doing. * Cluster F-Bomb - Her language is always peppered with expletives. * Combat Pragmatist - She'll as soon club you with a chair as throw a right cross. * Contralto of Danger - While short, she has a deep, throaty voice and deep singing voice. * Dumb Muscle - She left book learning far behind, but she's strong as an ox. * Ethical Slut - She'll sleep with people she likes, but she never has shame about it. Sex is fun, and not to be regretted. * Extreme Omnisexual - She has few qualms, she'll sleep with whatever she's attracted to. * Girl Posse - Had an all-girl biker gang as a teenager. * Hair Trigger Temper - She builds steam fast, and will go off on the slightest provocation. * Hairy Girl - She does not shave her pits, legs or anything else. Retro is the way to go. * Hearing Voices - Has had companions in her head since at least puberty. * Jerkass Woobie - She's rude, crude, angry, violent and immoral. She's also got a heart bigger than her brain. * Kaleidoscope Hair - Her hair colors tend to shift with her mood. If she's back to mousey brown, it generally indicates a /bad/ mood. * Knife Nut - She loves switchblades and butterfly knives, though she's just as likely to grab a club. * No Indoor Voice - She has two volume settings: loud and louder. * Paranormal Romance - Fell in love with a bestial vampire, though not all at once. * Petit Pride - She's never been ashamed of being an A cup, and proudly flaunts them bra-less. * Rummage Sale Reject - Her clothes are carefully chosen to be as random-looking as possible. * Street Smart - She may have been a college drop out, but she was quick to learn the rules of the mean streets. * The Alcoholic - She spent most of her teen years this way, and is still quite a Lush. * The Berserker - Once she's in battle, she rarely backs down and goes into a blood-crazed frenzy. * The Ladette - She's drink or fight any man under the table! * The Runaway - Left New York for California stardom. * The Napoleon - She's a tiny half-pint punk who feels ten feet taller than she is. * Tsundere - Yeah, she'll punch you, but it's not like she likes you or nothing! Idiot! * Undying Loyalty - She's nigh-suicidal when it comes to her friends, and will gladly throw herself into danger for them. * Wrench Wench - Her favored past-time, especially with motorcycles. Contacts Logs